Zebrafish is an important vertebrate model system for understanding early embryogenesis. Genome analysis shows that 71% of human genes have at least one ortholog in zebrafish and 82% of the known genes responsible for human disease are present in zebrafish. Research on zebrafish embryos could shed invaluable light on human early embryogenesis. There is a rich literature on transcriptome-wide changes that accompany zebrafish early embryogenesis. However, transcriptome-level information is limited because zygotic transcription is silent before the mid-blastula transition (MBT), because post-transcriptional regulation modulates gene expression, and because protein post-translational modifications (PTMs) influence protein function. We hypothesize that high time- and spatial-resolution studies of the early-stage zebrafish proteome will provide new insights into early embryogenesis.